SHINee meet Sheyla Jimenez!
by ChibiLovezx
Summary: Sheyla, an Ecuadorian-born American-raised girl, moved to Korea when she was ten. Eight years later and she's working at a bookstore when SHINee bursts throught door! Minho/OC
1. Enter SHINee!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Okay. Unfortunately, there is no section for this but I fell in LOVE with this group after my friend sent it to me on facebook. Anyway, I also fell in love with Minho. I love the bad boy type. But I don't really know them like what the news or interview say, so I'm just going by my gut and what I've read in the few stories I found. I am really clueless about everything SHINee except their names. So please no flames. And try to help me if I made mistakes. Umma and appa means mom and dad . . . I think. And I know most universities don't have uniform but let me be creative ^-^ and I have no idea whether or not they have Twizzlers in Korea._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I (unfortunately), do not own SHINee or any of their members. I only own Sheyla Jimenez since she's me ^-^ Well, except the name. Oh, and I don't own the red shirt (sort of). I own the off-the-shoulder bit 'Cuz I love shirts like that but not the whole idea. I saw the shirt in the movie Lemonade mouth so, I don't get credit for it._

"I am so sick of this school!" I shouted as I stalked through the empty halls in my school of only a few months. I was grumbling under my breath about the lovesick girls around here. Seriously, do they just come here to drool over the guys or to really study? Confused? Let me explain then.

My name is Sheyla Jimenez and I am enrolled in S.M.E. University in Korea. I am eighteen years old and live by myself (unless you count my puppy). I was born in Ecuador (a small country in South America, along with some islands), raised in America (New York, the Bronx. So I learned to fight and fend on my own), and moved to Korea when I was ten. As a result I now speak three languages fluently, and I taught myself a bit of Japanese that comes out whenever I get upset at someone.

I am 5'5" in height and it seems as though I stopped growing. So I guess I'ma be short for the rest of my life. I'm 90 pounds in weight. My Umma always tried to get me to eat more, said that I'm not healthy weight. It's not my fault though. I'm a dancer and I practice really hard so the food I eat gets exercised off. I'm also a singer, a rapper, composer, and choreographer. I have vibrant green eyes and straight black layered hair. My hair used to come to my backside but I cut it so it's now a little bit below the base of my neck. My bangs slightly cover my eyes but I can still see. I have my ears pierced like a regular American girl but I added a piercing on the top of my ear. I would honestly look like a guy had I not have curves.

I have a pair of red, black, and silver can headphones that I always wear around my neck. My Umma and Appa died in a car crash just last year. And ever since then I've lived on my own. I managed to get money by working in a little bookstore below the apartment I live in after school. I got a scholarship at this university and need to keep my grades up or I'm outta here. Now you know my life story, let's get back to the real story.

"Stupid fan girls. Crazy. Absolutely absurd." I continued muttering insults as I trailed the hallways to my locker. I spun the combination and neatly placed the books I didn't need for homework that night in my locker. Unfortunately, my last class of the day was filled with twittering girls blabbing about SHINee. SHINee is a famous singing and dancing group of five guys here in Korea. And they attend this university. Why? Because this university is a well-known musical one. We have regular classes but we focus on honing our musical abilities. We also have a few concerts here and there throughout the year. Sounds like a great school right?

Wrong. A majority of the people who got into this school got in on their parent's money. And most of them are girls who came for SHINee. I let out an ashamed sigh as I remembered that fact. It's usually funny to see how desperate the girls get to know SHINee personally but I hate when it interferes with my studies. Another thing that I hate about the school is the uniforms.

The guys' uniform is fine; it consists of black slacks with black blazer, white uniform button-up dress shirt, black shoes, and a black tie. The girls' uniform, however, consists of the same black blazer, knee-high white socks, black shoes, white button-up dress shirt, and a black skirt that comes to mid-thigh of an average girl. The blazer is long so it covers most of the skirt, especially when these girls roll them up. I usually try to make the skirt longer and thankfully, because of my shortness, the skirt is a little bit above my knee. I sighed again and fidgeted with my black leather fingerless gloves that I put on as soon as the last bell rings. I grabbed my red and black messenger bag out of my locker and headed out of school property, looking forward to the weekend.

* * *

><p>"Takashi! I'm home!" I called out as I entered my apartment. A brown floppy-eared puppy came scurrying around the corner and tried to jump up into my arms. Being about the size of a basketball sneaker, it didn't work so well. I laughed and kneeled down to give him a cuddle. He barked and licked my face in a doggy kiss. "Ugh, you little slobbery bugger!" I yelled affectionately. Takashi wagged his tail and yipped. It's freaky how it seems like he understands me sometimes. I put him down and went to my room to change out of my uniform and into something I would actually wear.<p>

Takashi jumped onto my bed with the help of some doggy steps I made . . . they were actually just some cardboard boxes taped together but hey, at least he could get on my bed. I don't have to worry about him tracking dirt or anything because I taught him to wipe his feet on the mat at the doorstep as soon as he comes inside (after a lot of treats and patience). I pulled out a thin black sweater and held it in front of me as I turned to my loyal companion. "What you think Takashi?" Takashi whimpered and placed his ears over his large brown eyes so I guess it was a no. I laughed and put it back inside. "It's too hot for a sweater, isn't it Takashi?" I heard a barked reply and pulled out a black tank top. I got a tail wag and a happy bark so I placed it on my bed. It was a little bit windy so I placed an oversized red shirt on top of the tank top. Takashi started chasing his tail when he saw the shirt and I laughed. He's such a fashion diva. The shirt was a bright red and off-the-shoulder type. The words "Question Authority!" was spray-painted on the front by yours truly. I took out bright red skinny jeans and black basketball sneakers. Takashi started jumping up and down on my bed so I guess my outfit is a go. Yeah, I'm asking a dog for fashion advice but I wouldn't leave this place without a second opinion so Takashi's barked responses is the next best thing.

I grabbed my outfit and walked into the bathroom to change. Once I finished I took my red and black bandana and wrapped it around my neck. It had a red background and black splotches. "Be good Takashi!" I called out as I grabbed my wallet, iPhone, and keys. "I'm going to work. Don't make a mess in my room!" If I hadn't said that, I'd find most of my clothing underneath my bed. Takashi's barks were heard and I closed the door. I twirled my key ring around my finger and whistled as I headed downstairs to my job.

* * *

><p>"Thank you! Come again!" I called out with a smile. The door bell rang, indicating that my last customer of the day had left. I leaned on the counter and took out my pack of Twizzlers (I've been addicted to them ever since I was in America). I started chewing on one as I flipped through a car magazine I always keep under the counter along with my Twizzlers. It's now 7pm and nobody ever comes after that but I have to close up at 8pm. The owner, a sweet old lady, leaves after 5pm or 4pm. It depends on how she's feeling. Poor lady, she's getting very old. She has white hair that's always tied up in a bun and is always wearing a dark green apron with a matching bandana. She made that into the store uniform which I'm wearing right now over my outfit. If she doesn't leave before 5pm I always take her into her car and drive her home if I must. I admit, I care about her. She's the one who saw me homeless and offered the job and apartment. She even lowered the rent at first so I could save up for furniture and proper clothing. When I asked for her name she just told me to call her Granny Chiyo. She's just a sweet old lady that you want to care for.<p>

I grabbed another Twizzler and flipped a page of the magazine to a picture of a motorcycle. I really want a motorcycle. I held in a groan as I heard the bell ring and quickly put away the magazine and pack of Twizzlers before the customer saw.

"Hello, welcome to-" I stopped short at the sight before my eyes. SHINee was at the door with their hands on their knees and gasping for air. After a few seconds later (when they regained their breath), they looked at each other and out the door for a quick second.

"HIDE!" I jumped at their voices as they dived for the floor. What are they doing? I was just about to ask out loud but the door bell rang and a blonde girl with a pink shirt came in. If the fact that it was pink wasn't bad enough, it had a picture of SHINee in a heart. Ah, so that's why they hid. I look outside the glass door and saw that there was a mob outside with the same shirt the blonde had on.

"May I help you?" I asked in my usual polite voice. The girl narrowed her blue eyes suspiciously at me and crossed her arms over her chest. I raised an eyebrow in question as she pursed her lips. "Ma'am?"

"Have you seen five incredibly hot guys around here?" She asked through gritted teeth. I froze for a second and thought about whether or not I should tell her. If I did, then I would have a mob in the store. They'd ruin the shop and I'd have to explain it to the sweet lady. If I lied, she might figure it out and I'd still have a mob on my hands.

I felt someone tug at my hand which was at my side and glanced down. Taemin had a finger to his lips and puppy dog eyes. Oh, if it isn't bad enough when Takashi does that! I mentally sighed and turned back to the blonde. "Well?" She practically screeched out. I glanced around the room at the guys' various hiding places. Minho was behind a bookshelf, JongHyun was underneath a white-cloth table, Onew was huddling behind a book display, Kibum was behind the curtains (the ones we hung over the doorway to the back office). They all had pleading looks and I gave in. I paused for another second and the blonde started tapping her high-heeled foot impatiently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I stated calmly. She didn't take it well and I tried to ignore the accusing shrieks coming out of her lipsticked mouth. I saw each guy flinched as she yelled and tried to hold back a laugh. Who knew that the famous SHINee would be scared of an obsessive fan girl? "I'm sorry ma'am." I said again in my employee voice. "But I have no idea what you're talking about." I repeated. She glared and pointed her red-polished finger at me.

"If I find out that SHINee," She paused to revel in the name, causing me to shake my head and roll my eyes. "Is here and you didn't tell me, I'm going to-" I interrupted her. I HATE whenever someone threatens me.

"Going to what?" I asked with a glare and rested my fingerless-gloved hand on top of the counter. She flinched but stood her ground. "I suggest you leave . . . ma'am." I added at the end. She backed up but caught sight of a reading lamp not too far away from her. My eyes widened and I darted out of the counter but I was too slow. "No!" She pushed the lamp off the table and took off. The lamp shattered on the floor and I stood there with my jaw dropped and my eyes wide. Oh, what am I going to tell Granny Chiyo?

"Thank you so much!" Taemin shouted as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around my neck in a death grip. I staggered back and tried to pry his arms off but he wouldn't budge. Damn, and he's the skinniest kid I've ever seen!

"D-dude!" I managed to choke out. "Can't . . . breathe!" He immediately let go and smiled sheepishly. I took in gulps of fresh air and turned to him with a questioning face. "A simple thank you would've been enough dude." He tilted his head at my vocabulary and furrowed his eyebrows like a little kid.

"Dude?" Oh, right. It's American. I laughed weakly and rubbed the back of my neck slightly embarrassed.

"It's sort of an American slang." His eyes widened and he smiled bigger than before . . . I don't know whether I should be relaxed or alert. The dude's got a grip and I don't feel like choking.

"You're an American!" He shouted and jumped up and down like a five-year-old while clapping. Jeez, this guy is too much. And I thought Takashi was too hyper. I shook my head in amusement before turning back to the lamp. My shoulder slumped forward and I let out a sigh as I grabbed a broom that was leaning against the wall behind the counter. "Was that lamp an antique?" I turned to Taemin with raised eyebrows. It's amazing how this guy can go from happy-go-lucky to serious and concerned in under a minute.

"I sure hope not." I replied as I began sweeping up the bigger pieces of the lamp. "Granny Chiyo wouldn't make me pay for it but I'm going to." I said stubbornly. "Now I just got to figure out a way to get the extra money." I mumbled to myself as I picked up the lamp shade and placed it on the table where the lamp used to be. Once the shards were all cleared off and the lamp shade was in a box behind the counter, I turned back to SHINee . . . and ended up choking to death once again.

"Thanks again Noona!" I paused for a second before struggling again. Once Taemin finally let go I looked at him with a confused face.

"Noona? I just met you! Heck, you don't even know my name!" I shouted. Taemin started pouting and I couldn't help but soften a little. Damn kid and his puppy-like cuteness. I sighed before muttering. "It wasn't a big deal dude . . . and my name's Sheyla." He brightened again once the word 'dude' came out of my lips.

"We'd still like to thank you somehow Sheyla." I turned to Onew with a raised eyebrow. "How about we pay for the lamp?" My eyes narrowed and I crossed my arms. Onew gulped and seemed to slightly back off. "Or not."

"I don't like being in debt or taking money from other people," Onew was about to say something else but I cut him off. "Whether it be a gift or not. The only time I take money from other people is when it's a birthday present."

"Then consider it your birthday gift Noona!" I sweat dropped and shook my head at Taemin.

"My birthday's September fifth." Taemin got quiet and I don't blame him, since its January. "Nice try though." I added and he once again brightened. "You don't owe me anything. Just go and we'll forget this ever-"

"You go to our school don't you?" Everyone turned to Minho when he said this. They then turned to me, expecting an answer. I don't think I have any classes with him. How did he know?

"Yeah, I do. S.M.E. University. You guys are the reason I'm failing math." They looked at me with different expressions. Taemin looked guilty yet at the same time confused. Minho furrowed his eyebrows. JongHyun looked offended. Kibum looked surprised AND offended. And Onew looked somewhat angry that I accused them. I laughed and they all looked further confused. "Not directly!" I assured them. "The girls there are just ga-ga over you guys and don't let me focus. They keep talking and I can't hear the professor." Looks of understanding came over their faces and they nodded their heads.

"We still want to make it up to you though!" Kibum shouted. "Poor Ttal, having to suffer through the mean, mean girl fighting with her." He cooed as he hugged me and rubbed his cheek against mine in what I guess is supposed to be a motherly action.

"H-hey!" I shouted as my face got red. "Personal space!" I shouted as I pushed him away and rubbed my cheek. "And don't do that to my face." I paused for a second and remembered what he said. "And who are you calling Ttal!" I shouted with a red face.

"Aw!" Kibum shouted with clasped hands. "Ttal's embarrassed!" I growled and turned away with an angry red pulse mark on my forehead as the others laughed.

"Com'on Umma, leave her alone." JongHyun said with a smirk. He was so enjoying this, the little . . . "Let's just go back home." Please.

"B-but, I wanna spend more time with Noona!" Taemin shouted. I sighed and sweat dropped again. I checked the time quickly. It's 8:55pm.

"Forget it man." I said out loud, bringing everyone's attention to me. "I need to lock up. Its five minutes 'til closing time." Taemin started sulking at this. "So everyone out, shoo!" Once everyone was outside I locked the doors and windows. I turned back to the others with a raised eyebrow. They were standing there patiently and looked at me for the next thing they're going to do. "Why are you guys still here?" I asked. Rude, I know but can you blame me?

"We'll walk you home Noona!" Taemin shouted. I smiled exasperatedly at him and shook my head.

"I live above the store." Taemin visibly drooped at the news and I couldn't help but smile. He's such a little kid. "Thanks for the offer anyways." I said just to get Taemin perky again.

"No problem. We'll see you tomorrow Noona!" Taemin exclaimed as he and the others waved and walked down the block. I shook my head again and waved back before turning towards the door at the side of the store.

Once I got inside my house I kicked off my shoes and called for Takashi. He came running as soon as he heard the door close. I giggled and picked him up. I placed him on my bed and took a quick shower before changing into my pajamas. My pajamas were simply an over-sized shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Good night Takashi." I called out sleepily. I heard a happy bark from the dog bed at the side of my bed. I laid my head on my pillow and was looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow. My eyes shot open and I jerked upright.

DID THEY SAY THAT THEY'LL SEE ME TOMORROW?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_And done! Okay guys, this is my very first SHINee fanfic and I have been a fan for only a few days. So tell me if I messed something up. Reviews are loved. If the review are negative, I'm gonna delete the story. If they're positive, I'll keep going. If I get none, the story will be on Hiatus. Arigato! (Japanese for thank you, I've been going through a Japanese obsessed phase). Oh and Noona means sister and Ttal means daughter if I'm not mistaken. But I probably am so correct me._


	2. Cleaning Up Granny Chiyo's

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Okay, nobody reviewed my first chapter but its okay. I'm in a good mood since I'm not going to summer school and decided to write this up in celebration. Okay, I am literally writing this as I go and have no idea for how the plot line will go so bear with me here._

**DISCLAIMER: **_This is for the rest of the story: I DO NOT own SHINee. Okay, done._

"Sheyla, I'm going to my office to fill out some paperwork."

"Okay." I replied, turning back to my magazine as Granny Chiyo walked through the curtain to her office. She says she's going to do paperwork but she just sleeps. I never disturb her whenever she does that. Her doctor says she needs more rest anyways. Granny Chiyo doesn't give me grief when I read my magazines and eat my Twizzlers on a Saturday. We never have customers. I mean it's the weekend, who wants to spend their day at a bookstore?

Not that anything's wrong with the store. It's actually a pretty good place to hang out. It's kind of like a library. It has four tables for people to read, three computers (one on the counter where I am, and two on the back table), and two couches. I don't usually work Saturdays but I feel bad about the reading lamp (even though Granny Chiyo didn't make me pay) and ended coming in anyways.

I had on the regular store uniform over an over-sized white sweater whose sleeves went past my hands. The sweater, like most of my tops, was off-the-shoulder and showed that I had on a white tank top underneath. My white skinny jeans were slightly flared out at the bottom and covered half of my black, grey, and white basketball sneakers.

Unfortunately (and yet at the same time fortunately), Takashi followed me downstairs into the store. He's right now on the top of my head, reading the magazine with me. Or rather, staring at the pictures of cars he might wanna chase. Granny Chiyo laughed when she saw Takashi following me and let him stay.

"Hello." I started, slightly surprised, as I heard the bell ring. "Welcome to-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence since I saw that my customers were SHINee . . . of course.

"Noona!" One guess as to who that is. Taemin rushed over around the counter and got me into a death grip again. He caused Takashi to yelp and start falling to the floor. My eyes widened and I grabbed Taemin's arms to pull them away from my neck.

"Takashi!" I dived on the floor and caught my beloved pet in my hands. I breathed out a sigh of relief and cradled Takashi in my arms. He burrowed deeper and whimpered from the fall. I whipped my head back to Taemin with a harsh scowl that caused them all to flinch.

"N-Noona. I-I'm sorr-ry." Taemin stuttered so much that all I could do was sigh and place Takashi on the counter. I didn't answer Taemin and checked Takashi over for any injuries while muttering to myself every once in a while.

"Damn . . . Clumsy . . . Why would he not wait until I say hi at least? Damn it." I could see the others looking at me nervously as I finished my check-up. I turned back to the guys and slightly softened as they all cowered. I let out a breath and tried to calm myself. "Just . . ." I started and paused as I took a small pillow from the couch and placed on the floor. "Try to be more careful next time." I put Takashi on top of the pillow and hoped that the fall didn't scare him too much.

"Is it okay?" I directed the worst glare I could at Minho. IT? Everyone but Minho took a step back and left him to suffer by himself. He looked at his sides, noticed he was standing in front, and started to panic a bit. "W-wait, what's-"

"He is not an 'it'!" I cut him off with a snarl. I froze once I saw Granny Chiyo coming out of her back office.

"What's going on Sheyla?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. My expression softened and I looked down at Takashi quickly.

"Nothing." I lied with slight hesitation. I didn't want to lie but knowing Granny Chiyo, she'd make me apologize to the guys for no reason.

"Now, don't you lie to Granny Chiyo!" I flinched as Granny Chiyo wagged her finger at me and got that grandma discipline look on her face. I looked at my feet like a little kid and mumble something incoherent under my breath. "What was that?" I turned bright red as I remembered the fact that the guys were still here.

"Yes Granny Chiyo." I glanced at the guys over Granny Chiyo's shoulder. Taemin had a look of a little kid who just got punished, probably because I'm getting yelled at. JongHyun looked like he was holding in his laughter, thanks man. Kibum had a worried mother look directed at me, I just mentally rolled my eyes and moved on. Onew had on an uncomfortable look on his face, this isn't a picnic for me either buddy. And Minho gave me a worried look, not like Kibum, it was different. I can't quite place it.

"Sheyla! Are you listening?" I snapped out of my reverie and looked at Granny Chiyo's annoyed face. She is always a bit touchy when she's disturbed from 'filling out paperwork'.

"Yes Granny Chiyo." I repeated. I had no idea what I was supposed to have heard but its better not to anger her any further.

"Good." She stated with a nod. "I expect everything to be done as soon as I come into the store tomorrow." My eyes widened. Wait, what was I supposed to do? She walked over the hooks on the wall, and grabbed her coat, cane, and hat before walking out the store. I sighed and looked back at the others. They were fidgeting and looking at anything other than me.

". . . What did she say to do?" I asked. A few seconds of awkward silence ensued. That is until JongHyun's laughter finally burst.

He fell to the floor while clutching his stomach and rolled on the floor. The sight was too much for me to take. The corners of my mouth twitched and I joined JongHyun in meaningless laughter. Soon, the others followed and we were all clutching each other for support. I heard my faithful puppy's bark and felt him wiggling in between us all.

After a few minutes of trying to regain my breath (and failing), I finally got back on my feet with the help of the others.

"Okay, seriously guys, what did she tell me to do?" I asked in between a few leftover laughs. JongHyun almost bust into another laughing series but Onew smacked the back of his head.

"Okay, that's enough." Onew said in between snickers. He regained his composure and turned to me. "She said to dust the bookshelves," I looked at the dust-covered bookshelves and mentally sighed. That's going to take a half hour or a full hour to finish. "Re-arrange the books by genre and series number," My mouth dropped open. That's going to take a good two hours! Maybe three! "And to re-arrange the furniture in a more comfortable position."

I groaned, flopped onto the couch with my head buried in a pillow, and screamed. Once I finished, I got back up and saw SHINee staring at me. Takashi was trying to jump back up on top of the counter. I walked over and placed him on the counter before taking my seat behind the counter and slamming my head on top.

"Noona?" I looked up at the irresistible puppy pout. Damn kid knows his advantages with that. "What's wrong?" He asked while putting his face on top of the counter to make sure I got a full view of the pout. DAMN!

"All those jobs are going to take me hours to finish by myself." I whined. Taemin laughed and grabbed me in a hug again. I growled playfully and tried to push him off. "Get off me, dong-saeng!" I froze and the room's awkwardness count seemed to spike up.

"YAY! Noona called me little brother!" Taemin started jumping around the store. I sighed and regretting calling him that . . . only for a second. Then I saw how happy he was and just let him keep celebrating. "We'll help you Noona!" I jerked out of my reverie and looked at Taemin. He was with the rest and they all nodded their heads . . . well, except for JongHyun.

"Wait, we'll what?" He exclaimed. "Do you know how long that'll take us?" He received another smack behind the head from Onew, along with Minho, Kibum, and Taemin this time. "Is this 'hit JongHyun' day?" He grumbled while rubbing the back of his head.

"You guys don't have to help. Really." I tried to assure them but they were already at work (with some more grumbling from JongHyun). "And you're not listening. Right." I added to myself.

Taemin went into the closet and pulled out some cleaning supplies. "We can start dusting!" He said happily while bringing out almost everything from in there. Wow.

"You never cleaned before, haven't you?" I asked with a sweat drop and tried to hold in my laughter. Taemin blinked at me innocently and tilted his head.

"What makes you say that?" He asked. I laughed a bit and took some of the cleaning supplies from him.

"Well," I started as I put the stuff back. "We're only supposed to be dusting the bookshelves." I paused as I took out three cleaning items. "So we only need a duster, a rag, and some spray. Not a broom, mop, or disinfectant." Taemin blushed and just gave me a big smile. I laughed and got to work.

This is going to take a while.

* * *

><p>"FINALLY!" I yelled out as I dropped on top of the couches. I was soon followed by Taemin and ended up with his head on my lap. I absentmindedly started stroking his hair as I looked around at the others. JongHyun looked very comfortable sprawled out on the rug in front of us. Onew and Kibum were on the couch opposite us. Kibum was sitting up-side down and Onew had his head on the arm rest and his feet lay across.<p>

Wait, where's Minho? I looked around but couldn't see the rapper of SHINee. "Hey guys, where's Minho?" I asked turning back to the others and saw that they all crashed. I sighed, placed Taemin's head on a pillow instead of my lap, and laughed quietly when I saw him clutch it like a teddy bear. Once I turned the open sign to close, I went to find Minho.

"Minho?" I called out softly as to not wake the others. I walked in between the isles of bookshelves and kept looking. "Minho, the others are asleep and I need to lock up."

"I'm over here." I turned around and walked towards Minho's voice. Huh, turns out he's in the poetry section of the store. "Sorry about that, I got distracted." I smiled at his unnecessary apology.

"It's no biggie." I replied. I looked over his shoulder to see what he was reading and since he's taller, I ended up tippy-toeing. "Tupac huh? He's a good poet." I commented lightly. Minho nodded his head and kept reading. "Do you know about him?"

"Not really." Minho replied after a short pause. "What is there about him?" I smiled and sat down. Minho raised an eyebrow and I patted the floor in front of me. He sat down reluctantly, causing me to laugh.

"Story time!" I stated, making Minho laugh and understand why I made him sit down. "Tupac's full name was Tupac Amaru Shakur. He was an American poet, actor, and rapper." Minho smiled once I said 'rapper'. "Just like you, isn't it?" Minho just nodded like a little kid and I continued. "Unlike most rappers in America, Tupac rapped and wrote about the hardships in life. And was one of the very few people who did."

"What do you mean, was and did?" Minho asked curiously. He tilted his head like Taemin does and I couldn't help but smile.

"Unfortunately, Tupac was shot.'" Minho frowned and looked down at the cover of the book. "He died in 1996, but his poetry is still read and his rap is still heard to this day." I added to lift his spirit up once more.

"Oh, okay." He looked down once more and the book and seemed to be in deep thought. Hm, maybe he wants to be known like him.

"You can keep that book you know." I said as I got up and dusted myself off.

"Really?" He asked as he got up as well. Minho started rummaging through his pockets for something. He found his wallet and started pulling out a few bills. "How much is it?" He asked with dropping some change. I laughed lightly. He's so clumsy.

"It's on the house, Minho." He dropped his whole wallet when I said this. I laugh louder and helped him pick everything up. "Now help me wake the others up! I have to close the store!" I exclaimed as I turned around to the others.

I froze in mid-step once I felt arms encircle my shoulders from behind. "Kamsa-Kamsa, Sheyla." I blushed as Minho said this and smiled. Once he let go we walked back to the others and woke them up. Now we have one problem, they're all too tired to drive at night.

Where are they going to sleep?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_According to Yahoo, Kamsa-Kamsa is a cute way of saying thank you. So if I get it wrong, go after Yahoo. ^-^ Review makes a happy ChibiLovez! 3_


	3. Guys, Meet Chanel

"Takashi, shut up!" I growled from my very comfortable position on my bed. My loved puppy wouldn't stop barking and he knows I hate being woken up like that. He wouldn't relent in his excessive barking. "Why are you even up before I am?" I asked as I sat up with bed head.

I groaned as I realized that now I won't be able to go back to sleep. Takashi was scratching at the door desperately while growling. What is his problem today? I shook my head in confusion and walked to my dresser with the mirror. I frowned at my reflection and grabbed a brush. Well, I could have had Takashi not lightly bitten my leg and tried to get me to the door. I sighed and opened the door. As soon as I did Takashi scurried out and ran while growling and barking. Why is he so vicious today? I shook my head and went back to fixing my hair. I managed to make it look a little better before I heard a yell of pain. My eyes widened as I remembered last night.

"Shit" I said under my breath and ran out my room. I completely forgot that SHINee was too tired last night. They couldn't drive home like that, so I offered to let them stay with me. Once I made it into the living room I saw JongHyun on the floor with Takashi sinking his teeth in JongHyun's leg. "Takashi! Let him go!" I shouted as I went over to JongHyun's leg and tried to pry Takashi off him. Damn, Takashi wouldn't budge. I hated giving Takashi harsh orders but this is an emergency. "TAKASHI," I bellowed while standing up. "RELEASE!" Takashi immediately let go and stood with his tail between his legs. Don't look at the eyes, don't look at the eyes.

"Damn Sheyla," JongHyun said as he tried to get up. "I thought you had a sweet puppy. Not a demon dog." I smiled sheepishly and helped him walk into the kitchen since he now has a limp. Takashi was following us and started growling again. "Call your demon off, Sheyla. Before it attacks again." JongHyun said nervously.

"Don't worry." I assured him. "Takashi won't attack again." He didn't seem so sure but took my word for it and tried to ignore the growling. "What smells good?" I asked as we entered the kitchen. I put JongHyun on a seat and stared at the figure in a pink apron cooking breakfast in my kitchen. "Kibum, why do you have a pink apron and where did you get it from?" I asked, slightly creeped out since I don't own any pink aprons. Heck, I don't own any aprons period!

"Ttal! About time you woke up sleepy-head!" Kibum said affectionately. I sweat dropped and just sat down next to the grumbling JongHyun. "I woke up much earlier and noticed you didn't have any aprons what-so-ever!" He said dramatically as he turned back to the frying pan. "So I went out and bought one!" He finished and placed two plates in front of JongHyun and me.

I looked down at the eggs, bacon, and toast. Wow, a classic mom breakfast. All that's missing is the- . . . Spoke too soon. Kibum set down two large glasses of orange juice in front of us and went back to cooking. Wow, he tries hard. I looked around and just now realized that we're missing about three people.

"Hey," I started. "Where are Minho, Onew, and Dong-saeng?" I asked as I placed Takashi on my lap and he tried to get some bacon while growling at JongHyun. Kibum just stood staring at me. I raised an eyebrow and squirmed uncomfortably after a few seconds. "What!" I finally asked. He motioned towards my untouched food. Nice. "Okay, so where are they?" I asked again through a mouthful of food and started to drink my orange juice.

"Your Appa, Oppa, and Dong-saeng are out shopping." I almost spit out my orange juice and ended up choking instead. "Are you okay Ttal?" Kibum asked while JongHyun was patting my back.

"They are neither my Appa nor my Oppa!" I said after I was okay to talk. I pouted and crossed my arms like a little kid. ". . . . . Which is which anyway?" I asked curiously. JongHyun laughed and shook his head, causing me to stick my tongue at him.

"Well, your Appa is Onew and your Oppa is Minho." Kibum answered while he had his back turned to us. JongHyun and I were making faces at each other. "And if you two keep making faces like that, your faces will freeze that way." Kibum chastised us lightly. We both froze and pretended like we couldn't turn back. "And stop mocking me!" It's freaky how he hasn't turned around once. We stopped and resumed eating. Once I finished eating I started washing my plate but Kibum smack my hand away.

"My cooking, my plate." He said while washing. I frowned and rubbed my hand. I stuck my tongue out and went to my room.

I closed the door and went to my closet to change. I grabbed a pink tee with the words "Can't you tell I'm not listening?" and has a yellow smiley that has its hands over where the ears are supposed to be and its eyes are shut. I placed it on my bed, along with a random pair of black skinny jeans. I rummaged through my closet and eventually found my pink, green, and yellow basketball sneakers in the back. I don't really play that much basketball but I love the style of the sneakers. While I was changing I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I shouted and ran to the door. I opened the door and hugged the person on the other end. "Chanel!"

"Ttal!" Kibum cried out from the kitchen where he was still cleaning the dishes. "Who's at the door?" I grabbed my best friend's arm and dragged her in the kitchen where JongHyun and Kibum were.

"Guys this is Chanel," I said with an arm towards her. "She's a year younger than me and goes to S.M.E. High School." Takashi jumped down from my chair (where he was still growling at JongHyun) and ran to Chanel. She picked him up, cuddled him, and laughed when he licked her face.

**FREEZE! Introduction time!**

**Chanel Ryuuga, my best friend of five (LONG) years. She's still in high school but is a senior and heading to S.M.E. University with yours truly. She acts like a mother most of the time but it doesn't bother me much. In fact, I enjoy it. It's hilarious when she realizes that she's younger than I am. She works at the bakery across the street that her uncle (Kyung-Mi) and aunt (Hana) own. Chanel has long black hair and bangs that cover her left side of her face. She has green eyes but wears purple contacts for some reason. I never asked. We both went to get piercings when I was fifteen and she was fourteen. I have a bar on my upper left ear and she has a stud right below the left side of her bottom lip. She speaks Korean and American fluently, and I'm trying to teach her a little bit of Japanese. She loves playing her beloved violin and sings a little bit. She can't dance to save her life, much too clumsy. I find it adorable though. **

**Okay. UN-FREEZE!**

"Nice to meet you Chanel." Kibum said after wiping his hands on a towel and extended it to shake her hand. "I'm Kibum, Sheyla's Umma." Chanel raised an eyebrow and didn't take Kibum's hand. Uh-oh.

"_I'm_ Sheyla's Umma." She said firmly. Kibum dropped his hand and I just looked between the two of them as they were now having what seemed to be a staring contest. I sent a desperate look to JongHyun and tried to get help. JongHyun limped in front of Kibum and took Chanel's hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm JongHyun, Sheyla's Oppa." He said while trying to shoo Kibum away with his other hand behind his back. Kibum crossed his arms and walked back to the sink with a sour face. I sighed and just decided to make it up to him later.

"Like-wise." Chanel said curtly. JongHyun took his hand back with a curious face. Chanel turned to me with a look that said I'm in trouble. "Sheyla, would you like to tell me why there are two boys in your apartment?" Takashi barked in agreement and I glared at him. Little traitor. "Well?" I was about to reply (most likely with a ridiculous excuse) when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I shouted and ran to the door. Taemin, Onew, and Minho were on the other side. I smiled and stepped to the side. "Welcome back guys." I teased. They had multiple bags in each hand and dropped them in the kitchen. "Guys," I said as they noticed Chanel. "This is Chanel, my best friend of five years."

"Hi! Nice to meet my Noona's best friend!" Taemin said happily. I raised an eyebrow at Chanel. She just stood there without saying anything. "Hey, are you okay?" Taemin asked with his regular tilt of his head. Chanel wrinkled her nose at him and turned away. "Did I do something?" Taemin asked me with a sad face.

"Why don't you act your age?" Chanel asked. I sighed and turned to Taemin. He was pouting and looked ready to cry.

"Don't worry. She doesn't hate you or anything." I tried to assure him. "She just needs to know you a bit more is all." Taemin brightened up fast and turned to Chanel, or rather her back.

"Watch Chanel! I'm going to get you to like me!" Taemin shouted determined. I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"That's the spirit Dong-saeng." I praised him as I picked up some of the bags from the floor. "Now tell me," I paused as I placed the bags on the kitchen table. "What on Earth did you guys buy?"

"We saw that there wasn't much food in the fridge so we bought groceries for you." Minho said as he started taking out some of the food and placing it in the fridge. "And it's on the house." He said with a wink. I blushed and gave him one my famous cheesy smiles.

"Great!" Kibum exclaimed with clasped hands. "Now," He said as he placed three plates on the table and sat Minho, Taemin, and Onew down. "You three eat while you three," He said as he turned to Chanel, JongHyun, and me. "Help put these away." JongHyun and I started putting the groceries away while Chanel just stood there.

"And what are you going to do?" She asked with her hands on her hips. I shook my head and ignored the questioning looks I got from Minho, Onew, and Taemin. Kibum took off his apron, hung it, and took his pink leopard-patterned jacket, and walked to the door.

"I'm," Kibum started and paused for a dramatic pause. I rolled my eyes and took out a carton of milk. "Going to buy Ttal some new clothes." I dropped the milk but Minho caught it at the last minute before it hit the ground. Kibum left before I had any chance to argue. I sighed and took the milk from Minho's extended hand. I put the milk away and said something that made everyone laugh and resume with what they were doing.

"Knowing Kibum, He's going to buy me anything pink, furry, or made of leather."

* * *

><p>"Okay, now that they're gone." Chanel started. I smirked as I finished waving bye to SHINee and sat down on the couch sideways. "How on Earth do you know SHINee!" She squealed like the little girl she is. I laughed and told the story.<p>

"Damn!" She said once I finished. "I can't believe that all happened the day I decide NOT to visit you!" She said with her arms in the arms. "Not fair!" She whined. I just kept laughing.

"Well, something tells me they're going to be visiting for a while now, so just come to the bookstore every weekday." I said to calm her down. She nodded and laid back on the couch. "Now," I started with a mischievous smirk. She gulped and averted my eyes. "What happened with Taemin? He's your favorite in SHINee."

"W-well," She stuttered. "I only liked his dancing and he seems like such a little kid." She said with a red face and tried to play it off. I smirked even more, she wasn't fooling me.

"But you still think he's cute don't 'cha?" I asked. She blushed redder and threw a pillow and me when I laughed. "And besides, he ain't gonna leave you alone now that he wants to change your mind." I said to tease her even more.

"Well, what about you and Minho?" I froze and raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look!" I sighed. She knows too well. "I saw him wink and you, and you gave him your cheesy smiles!" Yup, way too well.

"So what? He winks all the time at all his fans." I said as I laid my head on the pillow. "And I give my cheesy smiles to everyone." I added. I heard Chanel grumble but ignored it. She's crazy, I don't like Minho.

. . . . . Do I?


	4. Other Best Friend: Arashi Yutaka!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, sorry for the long wait but I've been kinda busy. Again, sorry. But the good news is that I'm back and still alive so enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>"Chanel! Wake up!" I shouted from the kitchen as I tried to make breakfast while studying for my mathematics test. "School starts in half an hour!" Chanel decided to sleepover after SHINee left and is currently knocked out on my couch. I rolled my eyes and whistled sharply for my puppy. "Takashi," I said as I read a few lines from my textbook and tried to flip the bacon at the same time. "Go wake Chanel up." Takashi barked and I heard his claws scrape the floor as he scurried to the living room.<p>

"Morning" Chanel muttered as she walked in the kitchen with bed head. I laughed lightly before turning off the fire and getting Chanel's jacket.

"You have thirty minutes until school starts and you haven't changed yet." I stated. Chanel's purple contacted-eyes widened as she finally took in what I was screaming about earlier. "I suggest you run home." Chanel nodded before taking her jacket and running to the doorway.

"See you at the bookstore Ttal!" I chuckled at Chanel's goodbye and resumed studying. My green eyes never left the textbook as I placed the strips of bacon and slice of toast on a plate. I finally stopped reading when I heard Takashi's whimper.

"Ack! Sorry Takashi." I apologized as I went to the kitchen closet and pulled out a can of his favorite food. "Enjoy!" I teased as Takashi burrowed his face in the bowl of puppy kibble.

Once I finished eating I walked to my room and picked up my hated school uniform. After that was on, I grabbed my can headphones and leather fingerless gloves before leaving my room.

"Takashi, I'm off to school. Come down to the bookstore when I get out of school okay?" I shouted as I picked up my school bag and textbook. Takashi yipped in response and I smiled. I grabbed my keys, wallet, phone, and walked out the doorway.

"Noona!" I heard as I closed my apartment door. I furrowed my eyebrows. I don't believe it. I looked outside the hallway window and saw a shiny car parked in front of the building.

Taemin was out the car waving his arms while jumping up and down. Minho was sitting against the hood of the car with a hand raised as a greeting. JongHyun was smiling up as he was leaning on the side of the car with crossed arms. Kibum was waving an arm and smiling brightly. And Onew waved casually from the driver's seat. I sighed and face palmed before heading to the elevator. Looks like I'm getting a ride to school.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I walked out the building. Taemin raced over and gave me a bone-crushing hug (as usual) before letting me breathe.

"We came to give you a ride, silly Ttal." Kibum cooed as he pinched my cheek. I flushed in embarrassment and smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch my face." I muttered and rubbed the spot he pinched. "It's annoying." I added. Everybody laughed at me and I stuck my tongue out.

"Come on Noona! This way we'll get there early and you can show us your performance for tomorrow night!" I sighed and followed the ever hyper Taemin.

Taemin's talking about the musical show our school is hosting. I invited Chanel but since she's still in high school she can't perform with me. Instead, I'm going to sing a song with my guy best friend, Arashi Yutaka.

Once we were all in the car Onew started driving to school. Kibum was sitting in the passenger seat, JongHyun had dibs on window seat, Minho had the other window seat, I was in between them, and Taemin sat on the floor for some strange reason.

"I can't Dong-saeng," I began as Taemin pouted. "It's a group thing. I need my friend if you guys wanna see it." Taemin brightened up rather quickly.

"Okay!" Taemin cried out brightly. He turned to the others. "We'll find her, right guys?" I held in my laughter as the guys nodded in agreement. "What's her name?"

"Um, you're going to have some trouble if you look for a girl performing with me." I stated. They all turned to me in surprise (Even Onew, but I yelled at him to keep his eyes on the road). "I'm performing with Arashi Yutaka, my other best friend." I said.

"What did you say?" I flinched at the guy's yells. Onew stomped his foot on the brakes, causing me to almost fall on top of Taemin.

"What?" I asked. "What's so wrong with performing with a guy?" The guys stood shut and Onew started driving again.

"What song are you guys performing to?" Kibum asked with his head turned around to face me.

"Not a song, just dancing." I said nervously. The guys shared glances with each other. "If you guys still want to see it, I can always call him."

"Call him." I rolled my eyes at SHINee's combined answer. It's kinda creepy how they answered in unison.

I fished around in my bag until I finally found my phone. It's an iPhone that Chanel bought me when she was on a trip to visit her parents in America. The cover is rhinestoned in black and has my name in red. I added a little key chain with Keroppi from Hello Kitty. I dialed the number three for Arashi's number (I have Chanel as number two since dialing number one will send me to my voicemail).

"Hello?" I heard Arashi answer in a bored tone. Some things never change.

"Yobosaeyo Arashi!" I smiled into the phone. I heard some growling from my left and gave Minho a questioning look.

"Who's this?" I let out a sigh and sweat dropped. There it is. I turned my attention away from the fuming Minho and back on my type weird friend.

"You should really check your caller id idiot." I teased with an affectionate tone. He's so goofy sometimes. "It's Sheyla Jimenez." I felt the car pull to a stop but kept talking.

"Bunny!" I winced at his screech and blush annoyingly at the stupid nickname. "To what do I owe this great privilege?" He asked in a mocking tone. I sighed and remembered why I hated him at first.

**Freeze! Another introduction is in order!**

**Arashi Yutaka, my other best friend of eight years. I met him the very first day I came to Korea. He helped me through a lot: teasing, bullying, and my parent's death. He has dark brown hair that comes to his chin but is brushed back. He has brown eyes and his ethnic background is Japanese. He was born in Korea though and he's the one that taught me Japanese. He's more of an older brother to me than a friend at this point. Being in his last year of the university and me in my first year, not a lot of people think much of us two hanging out. **

**Arashi, Chanel, and I are best friends but they tend to compete with each other most times. Not over me (thankfully), but in anything. Both of them are very competitive. He has his ears pierced with small silver hoops and the three of us have made that a friendship thing: All three of us have silver piercings. He is protective at times but I learned to live with it. Fortunately, he never goes too overboard. **

**Okay! Unfreeze!**

"I need you to come to the dancing studio for a rehearsal. We'll have an audience this time." I heard his gasp of exaggerated shock but I continued before he could protest. "And no excuses! Remember you owe me from two years ago." He laughed in joy and replied.

"I love you too Bunny!" I rolled my eyes but had a smile on my face. Arashi never failed to make me laugh. I felt someone tap my shoulder. Minho had his hand reached out to me as I noticed that I was the only one still in the car. I smiled sheepishly and took his hand.

"Will you _please _stop calling me that?" I pleaded. It's something we do every time we see each other. It always starts and ends the same way. I blushed as Minho didn't let go of my hand once we were out of the car.

"Nope! It's your birth name from me." I rolled my eyes at his child-like personality. We all started heading in the direction of the dance studio.

"Well, yeah but you weren't even there when I was born." He stood shut for a couple of seconds and I thought I had him until he replied.

"Shut up!" I laughed and tried to get him to come to the dancing studio once more. "So will you come?" I asked. He stayed quiet for a second and I sighed.

"I don't know Sheyla, I'm kinda busy." Arashi finally answered. He's such a lair. I hated being dragged down to this.

"Please?" I asked in a sugary voice, getting the attention of SHINee since they stopped walking. "For your Bunny?" Kibum and JongHyun immediately tried to take the phone from me. As we were fighting over the phone someone accidentally pressed end call. "Dudes!" I shouted in disbelief. "What the HELL was that for?"

"Who's Bunny are you?" Kibum asked while snatching the iPhone from me. "No cell phone for month!" I just stared at him. "Now let's go!" he shouted while turning around. "I want to find out who this Arashi is!"

I allowed myself to be dragged by Minho as they all angrily stalked their way to the dance studio. After finally coming to my senses I snatched my hand away and glared at the group.

"Bunny's just a nickname." I replied as I put my hands on my hips. "And what's your problem? Ever since I mentioned Arashi you guy have been so mad."

Taemin just looked at his hands guiltily even though he hasn't really said nor done anything about the topic. JongHyun crossed his arms and grumbled under his breath. Onew looked away and didn't say anything. Minho crossed his arms as well but glared at a random spot on the floor. Kibum however, answered me.

"Well, we don't know this _Arashi_." Kibum replied with his hands on his own hips. "Ttal shouldn't hang out with any boys except for her Appa, Oppa's, Umma, and Dong-saeng!" I stared at her in disbelief. You have _got_ to be kidding me.

"So what you're saying." I began and pinched the bridge of my nose. These people are going to drive me crazy. "Is that I can't hang out with any guys except for you five?" I asked. Kibum nodded and I smirked. "What if the guy's gay?"

**Freeze!**

**Did I forget to mention that Arashi's gay? I did? Oops.**

**Unfreeze!**

Well that did the trick. Kibum stood shut, JongHyun paused in his grumbling, Taemin blinked in surprise, Onew gave me a sheepish grin, and Minho just stared at me like I was crazy. I let out a laugh and shook my head.

"Arashi likes men you guys." I explained. "He has since he was about," I paused and searched my memory for the first time he told me about his sexuality. "I think he was thirteen but I can't be too sure."

The guys were still in shock and I walked up to Kibum with my hand held out.

"Can I have my phone back now?"

* * *

><p>"So this is the audience? If I had known it was only five people I would've stayed home." I rolled my eyes. Arashi was trying to act cool in front of the guys. Figures.<p>

"Arashi," I began with a forced smile. "Shut up and place the music." Arashi laughed and ruffled my hair. We both walked onstage while the guys took their seats on the raised audience place.

_Okay, I'm too lazy to type up the dance moves so -_

_http:/www . youtube . com/ watch? v=z F9hDANeRXI (without the spaces of course)_

After the music stopped I wiped some sweat off my brow and walked over to where SHINee was sitting. Arashi went over to the left side of the stage and picked up his jacket and hat from where he threw them. After I took a swing of water from the bottle Minho offered me I turned to the guys.

"So what'd ya think?"

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I'm being lazy again, leave your ideas and opinions~!<strong>


	5. IM Conversations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I started and finished this in my Elements of Writing class. I had it for 90 straight minutes. And it was all so B-O-R-I-N-G! So here you go~ This is pretty much a little Aim/I.M. Convo between SHINee and Sheyla. So yeah. Enjoy.**

**Almost forgot:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM KIBUM (I have no idea how old he's turning ?-?) **

**(Sheyla) SilverxNote**

**(Lee JongHyun) Bling_Bling_Dino**

**(Lee "Onew" Jinki) !**

**(Lee Taemin) I_Dance_For_Banana_Milk**

**(Kim "Key" Kibum) An_Unlocked_Lock**

**(Choi Minho) Charismatic_Flames**

* * *

><p>SilverxNote: Hey.<p>

Bling_Bling_Dino: What up?

SilverxNote: Work. But only 1 customer.

Bling_Bling_Dino: Bored?

SilverxNote: To death. All homework and chores are done.

Bling_Bling_Dino: Wow. And you don't close for another hour. Right?

SilverxNote: Yeah. Oh, brb the customer's ready.

Bling_Bling_Dino: Okay.

SilverxNote: Back. Had a weird customer.

Bling_Bling_Dino: How weird?

SilverxNote: Does it matter? -_-

Bling_Bling_Dino: . . . . . Yes :D

SilverxNote: Lml. Kinda double personality. Quiet and polite, and then bold and flirty.

Bling_Bling_Dino: Wait, he flirted with you?

SilverxNote: Yes. Well, he winked. Why?

Bling_Bling_Dino: Did you flirt back? O_o

SilverxNote: Wha- Of course not! :-/

Bling_Bling_Dino: Sorry. Sorry. Had to ask.

Bling_Bling_Dino: Just don't let Minho know.

SilverxNote: Why not? O_o

Bling_Bling_Dino: Cause he'll get mad.

SilverxNote: Why? The guy just winked . . .

Bling_Bling_Dino: Are you honestly that oblivious?

SilverxNote: Ha! Big word coming from you Dino head! _

Bling_Bling_Dino: Shut up xP Seriously, don't tell Minho.

SilverxNote: Fine. But I still don't get why ?-?

Bling_Bling_Dino: You'll find out . . . eventually _

SilverxNote: Hey! Don't be all mystery movie!

Bling_Bling_Dino has signed off.

SilverxNote: Jerk . . .

SilverxNote has signed off.

* * *

><p>I_Dance_For_Banana_Milk has signed in<p>

SilverxNote has signed in

I_Dance_For_Banana_Milk: Hi Noona~! :D

SilverxNote: Lml. Hi dong-saeng. How are you~?

I_Dance_For_Banana_Milk: Kinda bored. T-T And thirsty with no banana milk. T-T

SilverxNote: Well, I'll make sure to buy some on the way home. Okay?

I_Dance_For_Banana_Milk: Yay~! How's work Noona?

SilverxNote: Got none. Done with chores, homework, and there are no customers

I_Dance_For_Banana_Milk: Aw. I wanna come over but we're all at a photo shoot. It's my turn to take a break. JongHyun already had his~

SilverxNote: Oh. That explains why you guys weren't online.

I_Dance_For_Banana_Milk: Yup. So you didn't have _any_ customers?

SilverxNote: I had one but he didn't buy anything we had in stock. He said "I'll see you tomorrow then ;)"

I_Dance_For_Banana_Milk: Uh-oh. I wonder how Minho hyung'll take it.

SilverxNote: You too? Jjong said the same thing. Well, sorta. Whatcha mean?

I_Dance_For_Banana_Milk: Uh. Uh. I gotta go! See you later Noona!

SilverxNote: Ah! Wait!

I_Dance_For_Banana_Milk has signed off.

* * *

><p>An_Unlocked_Lock has signed in.<p>

SilverxNote has signed in.

An_Unlocked_Lock: Hi Ttal!

SilverxNote: Hi Key.

An_Unlocked_Lock: Yah! Why don't you call me Umma! T-T

SilverxNote: Cuz Chanel can and will kill you ._.

An_Unlocked_Lock: (pout)

SilverxNote: xD The pout loses its purpose if it's online ya know

An_Unlocked_Lock: Yes well. How's work? :D

SilverxNote: Lml. Trying to change the subject. Smh.

An_Unlocked_Lock: No I'm not! But how _is_ work? Anybody go up to you?

SilverxNote: -_-

An_Unlocked_Lock: What? ._.

SilverxNote: Taeminnie and Jjong opened their mouths. Didn't they?

An_Unlocked_Lock: . . . . . . DID HE MOLEST MY BABY?

SilverxNote: -_- NO!

An_Unlocked_Lock: It's okay if you don't want to admit it!

SilverxNote: -_-

An_Unlocked_Lock: Oh, where did I put those parenting books?

SilverxNote has logged off. (Turned invisible)

* * *

><p>SilverxNote: Hey Tofu~<p>

FRIED_CHICKEN!: Lml. Hi. How's work? Jjong and Taeminnie were saying something about a wink when I walked in.

SilverxNote: Yeah. Just a weird customer. He tried to get my number.

FRIED_CHICKEN!: Did you know him?

SilverxNote: Not at all. Just a random guy.

FRIED_CHICKEN!: Hm. Did you give it to him? O_o

SilverxNote: Of course not! Why would I! Especially to a stranger!

FRIED_CHICKEN!: Sorry. I was just worried :)

SilverxNote: It's okay. :)

FRIED_CHICKEN!: I g2g. My break's over. Text you later?

SilverxNote: Sure. Have fun at your photo shoot~

FRIED_CHICKEN! Has logged off.

* * *

><p>Charismatic_Flames has signed in.<p>

Charismatic_Flames: Hi :)

SilverxNote: Hey :) How's the photo shoot?

Charismatic_Flames: Kinda boring. Wish you were here. :]

SilverxNote: ^^ Same here. The bookstore is so boring. And I didn't even think about bringing Takashi.

Charismatic_Flames: Well, whose fault was that? O_o Lml xD

SilverxNote: xD Shut up~ Mehrong

Charismatic_Flames: Ha-ha. So you didn't have any customers? Not one?

SilverxNote: Well, there was one. But he wanted the Tupac book I gave you.

Charismatic_Flames: Oh. So I lost you a customer?

SilverxNote: No, no you didn't! He said he'll come every day until we get it restocked anyways so he'll still get the book.

Charismatic_Flames: Oh. That's good.

SilverxNote: Yeah. So I just remembered. You guys never did tell me what you thought of my performance with Arashi. ;)

Charismatic_Flames: Uh. Um. Hey waddya know! My break's over! G2g! Text you later~!

SilverxNote: Hey! No fair!

Charismatic_Flames has logged off.

SilverxNote has logged off.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, that's about it. No more for this chapter. And I got extremely bored during Elements of Writing. And we use computers so whenever I have that class I may be able to update~<strong>


	6. And Currently: It Sucks

**AUTHOR****'****S ****NOTE: **It's been a while since I updated this fic. So sorry! As an apology. I'm updating two chapters today!

* * *

><p>"Come on Sheyla! Just this once!" I growled softly under my breath as I tried to make my way to the exit of school.<p>

It's been three months since I met SHINee, and I've been in a bad mood. Don't get me wrong. It has nothing to do with the guys, but it's getting closer and closer to summer vacation. Which means it's getting closer to Arashi's graduation. And I'm NOT looking forward to it. It's bad enough I hardly get to see him because he's running around looking for a choreographing job, but now I won't be able to see him at all! And a girl should never be without her brother.

As for the person begging me, it's Onew. He's been bothering me every since we met Arashi. . Turns out, he's gay as well. And wants to meet him again. Something about going out for some chicken. I tried to hook them up in the beginning but Arashi hasn't any time for me anymore, let alone any time to date.

"Onew." I gritted out through clenched teeth. "I told you already, when I finally get time to talk to Arashi I will try to hook you up. But I've hardly seen him at all these few months so bugger off!" And with that I whirled around and stomped through the school grounds towards the public bus.

This. Royally. Sucks.

* * *

><p>"Takashi! I'm home!" My voice seemed to echo throughout the house. I just remembered: Takashi is at Granny Chiyo's house. I left him there after he refused to leave her side. Makes me feel a little lonely though, coming home to an empty house . . . apartment . . . whatever.<p>

Letting out a sigh, I dropped my school bag on the floor and heading to my room. After changing into a pair of comfortable house clothes (gray sweatpants that used to belong to Arashi, a black tee, and fuzzy socks) I began cleaning around the house. They don't call it spring cleaning for nothing. Grabbing a broom, a mop, and a bucket, I got to work.

So not my day . . .

* * *

><p>After finally cleaning the entire apartment both inside and out, I flopped down on the couch for much needed rest. But at that moment my stomach growled, reminding me that I need something to eat. Unfortunately, I was reminded of the mountain of homework I have waiting for me in my bag.<p>

So grabbing my bag and dragging it towards the coffee table in the living, I began working. Throughout the time, I couldn't help but wonder where the guys are. I haven't seen any of them since I snapped at Onew at dismissal. Reaching for the remote, I turned the TV on to get my mind off of everything. And SHINee showed up on the screen. I scrambled for the remote and turned the volume up to hear what the announcer was saying.

"These five young boys are amazing aren't they?" She asked addressing the crowd, who in turn roared in excitement. I was a bit upset that they didn't show up at my house (apartment, whatever) like every other day but knew at the same time that they had millions of fans to entertain. "They never manage to let anyone down!"

Yeah. Never . . .

* * *

><p>"Thanks again. Come back soon." I managed to get out with enthusiasm. The customer stepped through the door and the smile immediately slid off my face. This has not been my day. And to top it all off, I didn't even get to get Takashi back; he's still at Granny Chiyo's. I didn't have any of my car magazines with me and finished my pack of Twizzlers a long time ago. The laptop at the counter was out of battery and I couldn't charge it without digging through the jungle in the back called the supply closet.<p>

Letting out a sigh, I grabbed a pencil and start randomly sketching. I can not believe that everything seemed to go downhill in three months. Chanel's visiting her parents in America and might even stay there, Arashi's going to graduate and eventually forget about me, SHINee's moving on to bigger things, and even my own puppy's leaving me.

How. Suckish.


	7. Big Brother's Leaving?

**AUTHOR****'****S ****NOTE:**Okay, I think compared to the past chapters, this chapter with my new writing style is better. Don't you?

* * *

><p>"Are we close yet?" Minho asked the driver for the eighth time. The rest of SHINee groaned at his repetitive question, and then laughed as the driver rolled up the window separating him from the passengers. "Well, that was rude." Minho stated as he flopped back onto his seat.<p>

"Minho hyung, why don't you just text Sheyla if you're in such a hurry to see her?" Taemin asked as he leaned his head on Onew's shoulder tiredly and typed on his phone to write a reply. "That's what I'm doing."

"You're texting Sheyla? Don't! I want it to be a surprise when we show up!" Minho panicked as he tried to pry the cell phone out of Taemin's hands.

"No, it's Chanel!" Taemin cried out as he turned slightly red. "Give it back! Umma!" A hand flew from behind Minho's shoulder and snatched the phone out his hand. Minho froze and gulped as he felt an evil presence behind him. Taemin glared at Minho and grabbed his phone from his Umma's hand.

"What did I say about fighting?" Key asked with an anger pulse on his forehead. "Now, Minho we'll be there in about ten more minutes. Do you think you can wait until then?" Key teased Minho a bit.

"I hardly doubt he can." Jonghyun commented as he stuck out his tongue at the impatient Minho. "I think someone's smitten with our little Sheyla."

"Here, here." Onew said in agreement. They all laughed at the red-faced Minho.

"Wh-who said I even wanted to see Sheyla anyways?" This drove everyone into a series of uncontrollable laughter. Even the driver chuckled a bit seeing as the window wasn't fully closed, not that Minho knew otherwise he'd continue asking.

"Dude, don't lie to yourself." Jonghyun said as he regained his breath. "You know you're dying to see her. Just say so." Minho was tight-lipped and red-faced. He wasn't going to speak to them anytime soon tonight.

"Aw. We're sorry Minho, but you know you like her." Key apologized and added the little bit at the end. "We're here anyways."

"We are?" Minho asked as he jumped up from his seat and leaned over Taemin and Onew to look out the window. Sure enough, Sheyla's apartment was right outside. "Finally!"

As soon as the car was pulled to a stop, Minho sped out the car and waited impatiently for the others to get out as well.

"Jeez, calm down a little Minho. You don't see us that exci-!" He didn't get a chance to finish because at that moment Taemin zoomed passed him and into the building.

"Hey! No fair Taemin!" Minho shouted and whined as he raced after the laughing maknae.

"You snooze, you lose!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sheyla was begrudgingly finishing her homework. Seated at the coffee table in her living room and having a bowl of ramen in front of her, she was trying to finish her math worksheet.<p>

"This is impossible!" She shouted as she slammed the paper on the table. Sighing, she got up and walked to her room to change into her pajamas. "I'll just finish the worksheet on the bus tomorrow. Unless the guys come . . . . yeah I'll finish it on the bus." Clearly, she was still upset over everyone leaving her.

**"****Beating ****wildly, ****this ****is ****our ****one ****thousand ****percent ****love, ****hey!****" **Jumping up from her seat on the floor, Sheyla scrambled through her bag for her phone. The ring tone was Arashi's. **"****10, ****are ****you ****ready? ****9, ****are ****you ****ready?**** 8, ****are ****you ****ready? ****7, ****6. ****5, ****are ****you ****ready? ****4, ****are ****you ****ready? ****3, ****are ****you ****ready? ****2, ****1.****"**

"The bedroom!" Sheyla realized and ran to her room. "Where is it?" She crawled on her hands and knees trying to find the phone.

**"****So ****let****'****s ****go! ****Singing ****out ****all ****our ****dreams! ****(Let****'****s ****shout!) ****Singing ****up ****to ****the ****sky! ****(Let****'****s ****go!)****" **

"FOUND IT!" Sheyla cried out in victory and touched the screen where the phone displayed a button saying 'Accept Call'. "Arashi!" A laugh was heard from the other end and Sheyla smiled bigger if it was possible.

"Missed me Bunny?" Arashi's teasing voice asked. Sheyla jumped onto her bed happily.

"Of course you idiot! Now, where have you been? I hardly talk with you anymore." Sheyla whined angrily.

"Calm down, calm down." Arashi laughed nervously as he tried to soothe the fired-up girl. "I've been in Japan for a little while."

"Japan? Why's that? Oh, doorbell, I'll be right back okay?" Sheyla spoke into the phone and walked to the door.

"Sure thing."

* * *

><p>"Haha! I win!" Taemin's voice rang out in victory. Surprisingly, he beat Choi Minho. In a simple race of running upstairs. Or so he thought. Because at the door of Sheyla's apartment were Minho, Key, Jonghyun, and Onew ringing the doorbell. "H-huh? How?"<p>

"It's called an elevator." Jonghyun answered with a mischievous grin. Taemin pouted and grumbled to himself as he begrudgingly walked to the door where the others were laughing at Taemin's mistake.

"Coming!" Sheyla's voice shouted from inside the apartment. Minho began bouncing on his toes in excitement while the others silently laughed at his barely concealed excitement.

Sheyla opened the door with her phone in her hand and froze at the sight of SHINee at her door. The guys smiled brightly and opened their arms, expecting a hug from an excited Sheyla. They didn't however; expect a slammed door in their faces.

"Um. Guys." Taemin began as he dropped his arms to his sides. "I think Noona's really mad at us." Onew, Jonghyun, and Minho glanced at each other before replying sarcastically and getting hit over the head by the over-protective Umma.

"Ya think?"

* * *

><p>"Anyways, what were you saying Arashi?" Sheyla spoke into the receiver once she finished closing the door on SHINee.<p>

"Uh. Bunny? Who was at the door?" Arashi asked, not entirely sure that Sheyla was in such a happy mood anymore. "Did something happen?" He asked in worry.

"I'm fine Arashi." Sheyla replied as she twirled a piece of hair in her fingers, something she always does when she's thinking. "Anyways, why were you in Japan?"

"Oh. Well, I was looking for a choreographer job there." Arashi answered. "And I found one. But I have to stay in Japan. So I'm not too sure about taking the job." Arashi muttered.

"Japan?" Sheyla all but whispered into the phone. "But . . . I-I thought you were going to try and stay in Korea." Sheyla said. When Arashi didn't answer, Sheyla began losing her patience. "You said you would try and stay! So we wouldn't be separated! Chanel might be moving back to America! You're going to Japan! And SHINee has all of their MILLION fans to think about!" Sheyla shouted into the phone. Arashi was still on the other line, but knew by now that if he let Sheyla vent, she'll be emotional exhausted later, giving him a chance to defend himself. "Heck, even Takashi's leaving me! Why is everyone leaving me?" Sheyla yelled, her voice cracking at the end, making Arashi worry.

"Sheyla? Are you crying?" Arashi asked quickly. Sheyla never cried, ever. The only times she cried was when her parents' funeral took place, and when she couldn't find a place to live for a while, but that was mostly out of frustration. "Sheyla nobody's leaving you." Arashi tried to assure Sheyla.

"No! You're lying!" Sheyla accused. She ignored Arashi's yells from the other line and touched the screen where the end call button was displayed. Flopping on top her bed face-down, Sheyla let out a whine and tucked her head in her arms, determined _not_ to cry.

Let's just say that her determination broke a few minutes later.

* * *

><p><span>The Next Day<span>

**"****It****'****s ****a ****brand ****new ****day! ****Don****'****t ****ya ****see ****me? ****Changing ****up ****my ****ways! ****So ****completely!****"** Sheyla's phone ran out in her morning alarm. The song playing was one that always got Sheyla up and going. But she didn't feel like it this morning. **"****This ****time ****I****'****m ****gonna ****sing ****and ****you****'****re ****gonna ****hear ****it! ****This ****time ****I****'****m ****gonna ****show ****you ****that ****I ****got ****the ****spirit!****"** Turning over on her side, Sheyla fumbled for her phone to turn it off. After a few seconds, she managed to turn off her alarm.

Sighing, Sheyla turned back onto her back and stared at her ceiling. She really didn't want to get up. But she had an important English essay due today. Groaning in protest, Sheyla kicked off her covers and stumbled her way out of the room and into the hallway bathroom to wash her face.

Surprisingly though, splashing her face with cold water didn't wake her up. She was still groggy and now a bit disoriented. Fumbling her way into the living room, Sheyla made her way to her laptop. Maybe she'll just send her professor her essay in an e-mail.

Sheyla then made her way into the kitchen with the intention of making her something to eat, along with medicine for her increasingly painful headache. Tripping over her feet, Sheyla eventually made it to the kitchen and leaned on the counter.

_'__Well. __Looks __like __I __won__'__t __be __going __to __school __today.__'_ Sheyla concluded mentally as she let out a sigh. _'__I __should __give __Granny __Chiyo __a __call.__'_ Trying to make her way to the phone in the living room, Sheyla began noticing her vision was wavering. _'__What-?__'_

Her legs shook, and were no longer able to support her. Sheyla fell to her knees with her hand in front of her to make sure she didn't fall completely over. Sheyla groaned at the prospect of walking all the way back to her bed, since it seemed to have the journey equivalent of hiking thirty-miles.

"Just . . . h-how high _is_ this . . . fever?" Sheyla muttered out. Her arm finally gave away, leading Sheyla to crash onto the floor, and fall into the depths of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"I just don't get it." Minho grumbled for about the millionth time since they left the front Sheyla's door. The rest of SHINee groaned once more as Minho kept on repeating the same thing since last night. "Why was she so mad?"<p>

"Let's see shall we?" Key asked, a bit sarcastically. Setting down the plates full of a healthy breakfast in front of Onew, Jonghyun, Taemin, and Minho, Key placed his hand on his hip and faced the stumped rapper. "We left for a day without letting Sheyla know because _you_ wanted to surprise her on the way back. We basically dropped her when Chanel's in America; Arashi was in Japan, and Takashi won't go back home, he's attached to Granny Chiyo now." Key explained with a slight frown. "Wouldn't you feel bad?" Key asked, softening up.

A tense silence occurred in the kitchen and everyone stared at Minho, wondering what he'll say in reply. Minho simply stared at the floor with a serious. Taemin then broke the silence, by his phone sounding out.

**"****People ****who ****have ****loved ****please ****tell ****me. ****Will ****there ****be ****a ****day ****when ****I ****hold ****her ****hand? ****Will ****there ****be ****a ****day ****when ****I ****kiss ****her ****above ****her ****closed ****eyes?****"** Taemin blushed in embarrassment as the others stared at him. Slowly lifting his phone up, he pressed the accept button and spoke into the receiver.

"Uh, hi Chanel . . ." The fact that Taemin put that one song as his ring tone for Chanel drove the others into uncontrollable laughter. "It's not funny!" Taemin whined as he pouted. "N-nothing Chanel! Th-the guys are just . . . playing a video game!" Taemin made up at the last minute, driving the others to laugh harder.

A muffled shouting was heard over the line and the guys stood shut, waiting to hear the next part. Taemin blushed harder, turning a much brighter shade of red. Taemin shouted in protest of something into the phone, earning himself more laughs and more yelling from the other line.

"I am not lying!"

* * *

><p>"I am <em>not<em> a lair." Taemin grumbled to himself as he sat down in the car, glaring a random spot. "I am _not_ a lair." He repeated, clearly upset.

"Technically Taemin, you _did_ lie." Jonghyun commented as he got in the backseat, taking a seat next to his boyfriend. "But it seems as though Chanel made a big deal out of it."

"Well, either way I'm sure Arashi knows." Onew added as he got into the passengers' seat with a tinge of red on his own face. "Maybe we should ask him?" Onew suggested as he turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Well yeah, but does anyone even know his number?" Minho asked as he got into the driver's seat. "It's not like we could find his number in the phone book, call him, and say 'Hey, we're friends of Sheyla and she's pissed at us. Can you help us?' he'd kill us won't he?" Minho asked with a roll of his eyes.

"I just got a reply." Onew commented, staring at his phone. Everyone stared at him in wonder, making Onew blushed deeper if that was possible. "W-well I've been texting him since yesterday so I thought why not?"

"Aw! Onew's finally getting into a relationship!" Key cooed as he leaned forward to pinch the dubu leader's cheek. "But we still need to meet him," Key added, getting serious. "What if he turns out to be a creep?" Key asked, driving everyone in the car minus Onew into a fit of giggles.

"Anyways," Onew began loudly, over the volume of the others' laughter. "He said she's upset because of people leaving her." Onew answered. Minho stared straight ahead as he drove, Taemin looked up from his phone (where he was most likely texting Chanel, asking for forgiveness even though he believed he did nothing wrong), Jonghyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and Key leant forward to ask a question.

"What does he mean by that?" Key stated the question on everyone's mind. He wasn't answered however, because at that moment Minho stopped the car. Everyone minus Minho stared at each other in confusion. There's no way they arrived to the school in such a short time. Minho cut off the engine and looked out the window.

"Well, now we can find out."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR<strong>**'****S ****NOTE:** Hm, I suppose I can stop here. Anyways, review!


	8. Traveling to Sheyla

**TAEMIN POV**

"Noona? Are you here?" I called out as we walked through the apartment. We've been ringing the doorbell FOR-EV-ER until we gave up and just opened the door ourselves. Key Umma brought out a spare key to the apartment door. I don't know how he got it though. When I asked, he shushed me. Such a meanie . . .

"Sheyla!" We heard Minho cry out from Noona's bedroom. Whoa, that sounded wrong. I tried to keep in my giggles as I ran with my hyungs to Noona's room. Then, I stopped giggling.

Noona was on the floor unconscious. Her face was red; well, it usually is when Minho hyung is around but it's not a good red this time. She was still breathing (thankfully) but Noona seemed to be having trouble with that. Minho hyung just stared at her. Poor hyung, he looks like he needs a hug. Or banana milk; that always makes _me_ feel better.

"Well? What are you all standing around for?" Key Umma shrieked out. "Onew, go get three water bottles. Yeobo, get two wet washcloths. Taeminnie, get a bowl of water with ice cubes."

We all stood there staring at Key Umma. Sure he's nagged us before but never this seriously. Umma must be really worried . . .

"Don't just stand there! GO!"

* * *

><p>(Time Skip)<p>

**MINHO POV**

I can't believe this. One minute I'm heading towards Sheyla's room, ready to apologize and beg for forgiveness. The next minute, we're all in the hospital waiting room. Sheyla's fever has gone up much higher than we expected. Key tried to bring it down as much as he could. But surprisingly, the ice-cold washcloths didn't help. The water bottles were so Sheyla can stay hydrated (Key forced the water down her throat. I'm still wondering how she didn't choke) and the towels were to sop up any water being spilled. Her fever didn't go down as much as we hoped, so Key began panicking and called the hospital.

"Umma." I picked my head up at Taemin's shaky voice. Taemin had his head on Key's lap (who in turn had his head on Jonghyun's shoulder). "Noona's gonna be okay, right?" Poor kid. He began crying when Sheyla didn't wake up the first time he tried shaking her awake. I can still see the dried up tear tracks on his cheeks.

"Of course she is." Key said in his usual diva tone. "She _is_ my daughter of course. Why wouldn't she?" That got a slight laugh out of all of us. "Now take a nap Taeminnie. It'll be a while before we get any news." Taemin snuggled into his Umma's leg and did what he was told.

A few seconds later, Key burst into tears against Jonghyun's shoulder.

**KEY POV**

I couldn't help it. Once I was sure Taemin fell completely asleep, I let it out. I felt Jjongie wrap his arms around my shaking form and I buried my head in his neck. I don't care about embarrassing myself. I don't care that any crazed fan stalker could be recording and posting this on the internet. All I care about is having my baby girl back.

**JONGHYUN POV**

I let out a quiet sigh as I tightened my grip on my crying boyfriend. He was trying hard not to cry loudly, probably trying not to wake Taemin up. He's always like this; trying to act tough and being a diva. Not a lot of people know he's a big crybaby. I don't mind though, he usually goes to me when he cries. Gave me an excuse before we started dating to cuddle with him. Well, that and fanservice. Speaking of our fans, I could've sworn I saw that blonde girl from back in the shop following us on the way to hospital.

Must be my imagination . . .

**ONEW POV**

"H-hello? Arashi?" I spoke softly into the phone, seeing as I'm in a hospital. "It's Onew." I added, knowing from the time Sheyla was calling him that he doesn't check whose calling.

"Onew? Shouldn't you be in school?" Arashi asked with a teasing tone. I felt myself blush and began stuttering. Figures. "Do I have to punish you?"

"U-uh well yeah. I mean, no. I mean . . . I don't really know what I mean." I felt my blush grow even more as Arashi laughed. "Listen, Arashi. I have to tell you something important . . ." I began, halting Arashi's laughter. "It's about Sheyla."

**CHANEL POV**

Come on, come on. How long can this stupid plane ride be? I groaned in my mind. Stupid plane. Can't you go any faster? Sheyla's waiting!

I was spending time with my parents this morning. It was fun. Until I got a text message from Taemin. I was blushing when I saw the notification as usual, but then I read the contents.

_From: Taeminnie~_

_To: Chanel 3_

_Chanel! You gotta come back fast! Not b/c Imy, well I do but thats not the point! . Noona's dead! Well, no not dead. She's breathing but still! . Her face is completely red! Well, it's always red when Minho hyung is with her. Chanel! Just come back quick! Even Key Umma's panicking! He doesn't know what to do! Oh, I g2g. The ambulance got here. Come quickly Chanel!_

I admit, I almost disregarded the message but the second to last line caught my attention. 'The ambulance got here.' Taemin can't lie to save his life. I tried calling him to make sure if they were _really _going to the hospital but no one picked up. I spent almost a half hour debating on whether or not I should go. Then Arashi called me. It was hard to understand him since it sounding like he was running but I understood enough. He was on his way to the airport, to take the next plane to Korea.

I explained everything to my parents in hurry as I packed my bags up as fast as possible. They were sad, but they understood. Sheyla's been my friend for so long that she and Arashi are part of my family. I miss my parents, but when it all comes down to everything. I'll always be there for Sheyla. I just hope I won't be too late.

**ARASHI POV**

"Excuse me. Hey, kid." I groaned as I woke up. Huh? When did I fall asleep? "The pilot said we're descending." I bowed my head in thanks to the old man who woke me up. It's dangerous to be sleeping while you're on a plane that's descending.

I was in the middle of a job interview when I felt my phone vibrate. I managed to get a break five minutes later and the phone rang again. It was Onew, one of Sheyla's friends. I've been texting him since yesterday and I gotta say, he's quite a catch. But back on point. He told me he was in the hospital. That alone got me panicking. He managed to also tell me that Sheyla was the one sick. A few more spazz attacks later, I was declining the job and was running towards the nearest airport. The entire time thinking, this isn't possible.

Sheyla is the most studious person I've ever met. There's no way she would let herself get sick, especially near the end of the school year, that's when she works even harder to show the school she isn't slacking off just because summer vacation is coming. She even takes vitamins for God's sake! There's absolutely no possible way! And that's what got me really wondering.

I was reminded of the girl back in the bookstore. The blonde, red-lipstick-like-a-clown-wearing, bimbo. From what Sheyla told me she asked nicely. Yeah, right. Sheyla doesn't tell me when someone's bothering her unless it gets too far. I'm over-protective like that. From what Onew told me though, the bimbo threatened Sheyla. No one threatens my bunny. Not if I have anything to do about it. I was planning on giving her a talk when I get back but it seems that's suspended for a while.

Maybe she put something in Sheyla's food. She must've done it to Sheyla's food inside her house. Sheyla's smart, she wouldn't accept food or drink from people who threatened her. And the bimbo is the only person that hates her who would know where she lives. The girls at the university hate her sure, but they don't know where she lives. Sheyla keeps to herself most of the times. As for the bimbo, she was inside the bookstore. She knew where it was. She could've been stalking Sheyla for all I know.

The whole time I've been thinking about this I managed to find my suitcase, walk outside, and hail a taxi.

"Where to mister?" The taxi driver asked as I got in the taxi. I placed my bag on the seat next to him and handed him a piece of paper where I jotted down the name and address of the hospital.

"Fastest route possible please." I added with a rare look of seriousness. I think I scared the taxi driver, who closed the glass window between us, but I didn't care. My bunny needs me.

* * *

><p>SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! (Bows repeatedly) I just got my inspiration back when my friend kept bugging me about the lack of chapter and the cliffhanger. Sorry!<p>

Okay, I'm done apologizing. In return, I gave a long chapter. I missed a hang-out session with my friends for this. But it was worth it! :D

I admit, writing this chapter was fun. I had a lot of fun with switching the character's point of view. Maybe too much fun . . . Oh well! :D ^^~

Oh! And I really want an image for this story. But I don't know how to make one . Anyone wanna be nice and make a picture for me? :D (Hopeful, hopeful) Come on, you know you wannnnaaa~ Unnie's a nice persoooon~

Okay, weirdness over.

Review~! :D


End file.
